List of undrafted NHL players
This is a list of NHL players who were never drafted in the NHL Entry Draft (i.e., they were signed as a free agent) by last name, since the first complete NHL Draft of 1969, when the National Hockey League ended direct sponsorship of junior hockey programs. A * Adams, Greg * Adams, Greg * Ahola, Peter * Avery, Sean B * Backstrom, Niklas * Bartecko, Lubos * Belfour, Ed * Bergeron, Marc-Andre * Blake, Jason * Bouillon, Francis * Bourque, Rene * Boyle, Dan * Bozak, Tyler * Brashear, Donald * Brathwaite, Fred * Brookbank, Sheldon * Brookbank, Wade * Brooks, Alex * Brown, Doug * Burrows, Alexandre C * Campbell, Darcy * Carter, Ryan * Casey, Jon * Charron, Guy * Clarkson, David * Classen, Greg * Colley, Kevin * Collins, Rob * Conklin, Ty * Conner, Chris * Corazzini, Carl * Cote, Riley * Coulombe, Patrick * Courtnall, Geoff * Cowan, Jeff * Cullen, Mark D * Dahlquist, Chris * Delmore, Andy * Dubielewicz, Wade * Duchesne, Steve * Dupuis, Pascal E * Eaton, Mark * Ellis, Matt F * Fairbairn, Bill * Fedotenko, Ruslan * Fiddler, Vernon * Fortier, Marc * Frycer, Miroslav G * Gilroy, Matt * Giordano, Mark * Girardi, Daniel * Glencross, Curtis * Glumac, Mike * Godard, Eric * Gorges, Josh * Greene, Andy * Green, Mike * Gretzky, Wayne * Gustavsson, Jonas H * Halpern, Jeff * Hamilton, Jeff * Hanson, Christian * Healy, Glenn * Hedberg, Anders * Hicke, Ernie * Hodson, Kevin I *Ivanans, Raitis J * Jennings, Grant * Johnson, Mike * Jones, Randy * Joseph, Curtis K * Kariya, Steve * Keane, Mike * Kerr, Tim * Kisio, Kelly * Klemm, Jon * Konopka, Zenon * Korab, Jerry * Krog, Jason * Kunitz, Chris L * Lambert, Denny * Langdon, Darren * Lapointe, Guy * Larose, Chad * Lebda, Brett * Ledyard, Grant * Lefebvre, Sylvain * Lonsberry, Ross M * Maciver, Norm * MacLellan, Brian * Macoun, Jamie * Madden, John * Manery, Randy * Marcotte, Don * McDonald, Andy * McLean, Kurtis * McSorley, Marty * Messier, Eric * Michalek, Zbynek * Milbury, Mike * Mullen, Joe * Muir, Bryan * Murdoch, Bob N * Niemi, Antti O * Oates, Adam * Odgers, Jeff * Ondrus, Ben * Ortmeyer, Jed * Orr, Colton P * Paslawski, Greg * Pelletier, Pascal * Pelley, Rod * Penner, Dustin * Perrin, Eric * Pettersson, Jorgen * Pothier, Brian * Potvin, Jean * Poulin, Dave * Preissing, Tom * Panarin, Artemi Q R * Rafalski, Brian * Redmond, Mickey * Reinprecht, Steve * Resch, Glenn * Ridley, Mike * Rissmiller, Pat * Robinson, Scott * Robitaille, Randy * Robert, Rene * Robertson, Geordie * Roloson, Dwayne * Rypien, Rick S * Salming, Borje * Sejna, Peter * Sexton, Dan * Shannon, Ryan * Simpson, Todd * Sinisalo, Ilkka * Skolney, Wade * Skudra, Peter * Smail, Doug * Snyder, Dan * St. Louis, Martin * St. Pierre, Martin * Stastny, Marian * Stastny, Peter T * Thomas, Steve * Thoresen, Patrick * Tinordi, Mark * Tkaczuk, Walt U * Unger, Garry V * Vandermeer, Jim * Varlamov, Sergei W * Weaver, Mike * White, Todd * Winchester, Jesse * Wood, Randy * Wozniewski, Andy X Y Z * Zinger, Dwayne Category:NHL